


裸背

by StarSentinel



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel
Summary: 金建學總是會有意無意的撫上李抒澔的背。他發現李抒澔的背異常的使人平靜。於是他養成了摸著背的習慣。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 18





	裸背

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀，Thanks for reading and Kudos.  
> 如果能將對孩子們的愛與心疼傳達到就好了。

金建學總是會有意無意的撫上李抒澔的背。

骨骼分明的指節沿著脊椎的漥陷處蜿蜒，褪下衣服後光裸的肌膚讓李抒澔不由自主地哆嗦了一下。

「抱歉……很冷？」

「不會，只是……你喜歡在做愛的時候摸人的背？」

問這句話的時候李抒澔的眼神無意間碰上他的，金建學就像小雞叼著米糧的現行犯一樣，一時之間窘的說不出話來。

說不出話來，金建學就只好轉而用行動打岔這個話題。

金建學並不是個對背部有特殊癖好的人。  
雖然他也沒想過他會有跟李抒澔在一起的一天。

本來打打鬧鬧的兩個人，爭個幾回合也就罷了，一群人生活在一個屋簷下那麼久，誰不知道誰的故事，誰的底細，誰的底線。人生苦短，藝人的生命更短，牙一咬，也就湊合著過了。

所以金建學過金建學的人生，李抒澔過李抒澔的，各自的幾任伴侶雖說都是知道的，也就幾個太過無聊的夜互相侃侃，聽者無心言者無意，然後在撐不住倒下去的前一刻為明天的練習互相打氣。

等到他們真正熟識起來時，是某一天李抒澔告訴他正式恢復單身了。李抒澔說這話的時候異常平靜，可是他眼神的涼意和嘴角的僵硬沒有逃過金建學的眼。

「結果…連跟他也走不下去。」李抒澔說這句話的時候輕聲的彷彿散去的漣漪，他悄悄的靠上了金建學的肩窩，讓整個人陷沒在走道的盡頭。

金建學是第一次看到李抒澔示弱，他知道愛捉弄人的二哥私底下不太表現什麼情緒。所以李建熙才會在孫東柱在節目上對抒澔哥的初印象時捉弄他說「一開始以為抒澔哥很冷，認識他以後發現他更冷了對吧？」

但金建學有一點是熟諳李抒澔的，因為在爭強這一塊他是棋逢敵手，他知道李抒澔捉弄人是因為他開心，他不開心，他就用捉弄人去掩飾他的不開心。

所以金建學就越發去捉弄他，然後看著發呆的李抒澔從發楞的眼終於回魂的樣子手起刀落的反擊，那過程就像從一團雜亂的毛線球中拖出一隻圓鼓鼓的松鼠，特別可愛，所以他也樂得笑了。

久了，他發現，每當他又笑起來時，心的某處就空了。

金建學是個掩藏不住喜怒哀樂的人，相對於李抒澔傻大哥樣底下的波瀾不驚，他自己的事他永遠是最後一個才恍然大悟「大家都知道」的人。

而李抒澔對此從來沒有什麼特別的表示，隊友的嬉笑怒罵他總是一副不置可否的表情。只有在某一天喝多了以後，他攬上金建學的後頸，在他耳邊模糊的說了一句：「其實我是藉酒壯膽。」

然後就一發不可收拾到現在了。

對於金建學而言，李抒澔是捉摸不透的。就像他們莫名其妙的就在一起了一般，李抒澔很喜歡沒來頭的問他為什麼願意跟他在一起，他答不上來，於是他只好反問對方。

「那你呢？你為什麼喜歡我？」

在這樣的攻防戰裡，他得到了11次的因為你算得上有一點可愛，5次的因為你還算帥，還有2次的因為只有你會接我的哏。然後……然後金建學就放棄思考了。

只有一點金建學還算意外，在做愛的時候李抒澔算得上誠懇，舒服的時候說舒服，雖然沒少遮著羞，但他意外的是主動的類型。

在這樣的情況下，不管是竊喜還是吃醋，都太小家子氣了。等到金建學回過神來對方已經背對著他準備就寢，他空有思緒的手沒處安放，就順勢摸上了李抒澔的背。

他的背肌理分明，有著撐得起後空翻的彈性。金建學靠上去，指頭沿著光滑的肌膚匍匐，李抒澔忍不住打了個哆嗦，轉身抱住金建學。

「睡不著？單人床會太擠嗎？」李抒澔問。

「怎麼會。」金建學揚起了他招牌的笑，順勢把他摟得更緊一些。

他發現李抒澔的背異常的使人平靜。於是他養成了摸著背的習慣。

「那就快睡吧。」李抒澔已經累得睜不開眼睛，輕拍了對方的臉頰兩下示意。

金建學看著眼前熟悉的臉，突然一股情緒湧了上來。  
他們都還年輕，說不上是多深刻的愛，金建學知道，他這一刻溢滿心中的景象，到了隔天就只剩空蕩的房間。但他無所謂，他一向念叼著把握當下，而李抒澔呢？他從來就沒有讀懂他的眼神。

只是現下這份觸感太過真實到他無以名狀，他似乎想笑，又有點想哭，好在他從不糾結，只是將手搭在李抒澔的背上，任由疲倦漸漸淹沒了他。

Fin.


End file.
